Every morning when you call his name, think about another
by Suicidal.Ballet
Summary: 13 year old Lilly is home for the summer and has grown into her looks. But she's not the only who is looking. *WARNING* This deals with *RAPE* *TEENAGE PREGNANCY* and *DRUGS* Do not read if you ship Lily & Teddy together.


Maybe... maybe I wasn't as always fucked up as I am now. I muse to myself as I look down at my wrist, they were covered in bright red scars that hurt to look at.

I shouldn't have trusted him, I shouldn't have gone out into the woods with him, I should have told someone...

Maybe it all started when I was 13 and started to grow out of being a child. My long red hair, a shade darker than moms, almost a dark cherry red, my pale green eyes I got from my great grandmother Lily who I am named after. Or maybe it started before that, i'm not really sure anymore.

We just got back from Hogwarts for the summer, I was in my room unpacking my bags, happy to be home... I might have loved school but nothing compares to home, or I used to think so.

Scorpius, Ablus' best mate was going to be staying with us this summer, James was heckled off about it at first but dad calmed him down. Teddy was going to be staying with us this summer also. He broke up with Victoria, she ended up kicking him out of their flat and he didn't have enough money to get another place because Victoria, my very gorgeous veela cousin, cleared out his gringotts account.

This is going to be a very interesting summer, I thought to myself as I threw a pair of shorts that I never got a chance to wear at school. Little did I know is that it all started with these shorts.

I throw on a tank top and walk out of my bedroom humming softly to myself. Teddy wasn't coming until later on tonight so right now it would only be mom, James, Albus and Scorpius in the house.

I smiled when I saw mom in the kitchen making dinner, she never really could cook but she always tried.

She gave me a huge hug when she saw me.

"How was school?" She asked as she moved around the room and I hopped on one of the unused counters. "Fine." I replied as I munched on an apple. "When are Teddy and dad coming home?" I asked after I finished my apple.

"They will be home tonight kiddo." Mom said while ruffing up my hair. I just rolled my eyes and smiled at her. "'Kay, I'll be outside." I told her before hopping off the counter.

Summer.

I love here during Summer, the sun was bright and the flowers were in full bloom.

I walked over to the swing dad built for me when I was 4 and has been magically changing when I grew into a teenager. I smiled as I sat down on it and smelled the air while the sun shined on my face.

I swag and thought about the past memories I've had here, dad pushing me on the swing, falling down and dad freaking out, mom yelling at him while she used magic to heal my knee. I laughed at that.

I didn't even realize how long I was outside for but the next thing I knew Scorpius was next to me telling me it was time for dinner avoiding my eyes whilst rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably I noted.

As we walked back to the house I noticed the sun had gone down some leaving a soft glow around the sky.

Everyone was sitting at the table when we walked back in. Mom and dad were sitting next to one another and James and Ablus were sitting together. Scorpius went and sat next to Ablus leaving me to sit next to Teddy.

I smiled at dad before turning to fact Teddy. He gave me a weird face before giving me a tight smile and looking down at his food. I shrugged it off, I'll ask him what's wrong later I told myself before I started to eat.

After dinner I hugged my dad and went up to my bedroom. I grabbed a pair of pj bottoms and a tank top, I wanted to shower but a knock stopped me, the next thing I knew Teddy was in my room.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. He didn't say anything but he stared at my legs. He straighten up and asked me to go outside with him. "I don't know Teddy, it's kind of late and I wanted to shower." I told him. "Come on Lils, let's go talk."` I should have told him no, I should have just walked away but I told him yes.

We walked out back and into the woods. Before sitting down on a blanket Teddy already had outside. "So what do you want to talk about?" I asked him while I kicked off my flip flops and rubbed my hands up and down on my thin legs. He talked to me about his job and how he missed Victoria. I sat and listened to him until it got dark and the stars came out and shined brightly in the sky.

"Teddy, I think it might be time to go back inside." I told him while yawning. The next thing I knew Teddy had me pinned on ground with my hands above my head. "Teddy what are you doing?" I was scared, Teddy wasn't acting right. "You're scaring me, let me go." I told him while trying to throw him off my body, it was pointless but maybe he would get the hint and get off me.

"If you scream i'll kill you." He told me before magically tying my wrist together. He ripped off my shirt and I started to scream, he smacked me in the fact and told me to shut up or he would cut off my tongue.

I started to cry as he tore my tank top and bra off before biting and sucking on my breast. Tears streamed down my face as I tried to fight him off but it didn't do any good. He pulled my shorts and underwear off before pulling down his pants. "Teddy please, please don't do this." I begged him, it was unless.

He put his hand over my mouth before shoving himself into me. I cried out in his hand, tears rolling down my cheeks. He grunted before pulling out leaving just the tip in before driving back in. "Fuck Lilly, your pussy is so tight." He moaned before drilling into me. He moved his hand off my mouth and grabbed my hips so he could go faster. It felt like hours before he was done but it was really only minutes. The next thing I knew I felt something hot shoot inside of me and Teddy moaning on top of me. He pulled out and I saw blood on his dick. I wanted to throw up.

"Don't say anything to anyone, or i'll kill you and your whole family." He told me before shoving his tongue in my mouth, grinding his body against mine. After he was done he fixed my tank top and cleaned up the blood on the blanket and my thighs. He told me he wouldn't heal my hurt pussy because he wanted me to remember how he felt inside of me, and my God, i was in pain. He made me get dressed before healing my face and whispered a spelled that made me tired.

"Remember Lilly, not a fucking word." And then we walked back to the house.

As soon as I hit my bed I was out


End file.
